Mi Compañero de piso (Levi x Lectora)
by leonhardtrose
Summary: Después del primer día de compartir el piso con Levi—y ya habían pasado dos meses—te diste cuenta de que tenías un problema. Te enamoraste de él. ¿El problema era? Él no estaba enamorado de ti. (Historia traducida al español)
1. Chapter 1

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612_

* * *

><p>Tú te levantaste, bostezaste y te estiraste en tu cama. ¿Qué hora es? Le echaste un vistazo al reloj encima de la puerta. Siete y cuarto. Suspiraste. Es hora de levantarse.<p>

Antes de que dejaras el dormitorio, miraste a la cama de tu compañero de piso. Y por supuesto que él hizo su cama luego de despertarse. No tenías el tiempo para hacer lo mismo con la tuya. De todas maneras, nadie va a entrar a tu habitación mientras estén en clases.

Generalmente, Levi es el humano más ordenado que jamás en tu vida hayas conocido. Cuando decidiste buscar a alguien para compartir el piso, nunca esperaste a esa clase de persona. Él literalmente te interrogo. Las preguntas eran lo suficientemente simples – cuales eran tus hábitos, qué tan seguido limpiabas tu habitación, eres una persona organizada. Realmente necesitabas donde acomodarte, así que mentiste sobre una cosa o dos…

Y ahora, después de haber vivido dos meses juntos, él descubrió que tú no eras tan ordenada como le dijiste aquella vez. Pero a él no parecía molestarle mientras hicieras tu cama y aspiraras, dos veces a la semana, la habitación que compartían.

Caminaste hasta la pequeña cocina que también te servía como comedor, para ver a Levi ahí, bebiendo té negro en su taza.

"Buenos días." Bostezaste de nuevo y te arreglaste la parte superior de tu pijama.

Él asintió, mirándote mientras tú abrías la nevera y decidías prepararte unos huevos revueltos. Te tomó 3 minutos prepararlos, cuando ya estuvieron listos te sentaste en el lado opuesto de Levi en la mesa y colocaste el plato en frente de ti.

"¿A qué hora te vas?" Preguntaste luego de haberte tragado el primer bocado de tu desayuno.

Tu compañero de piso no luce muy interesado en tu presencia. Él toma un sorbo de su taza, sosteniéndola con sus largos, y pálidos dedos y te mira por un momento, "Ya."

"Oh. Mis clases comienzan a las ocho y media," trataste de no hablar con la boca llena, pero fue inútil, "¿Y las tuyas?"

"Las mías también," él responde, terminando su té y yéndose de la cocina. Desde tu lugar, escuchaste la puerta cerrándose.

Tú frunciste el ceño. ¿Acaso habías dicho o hecho algo malo?

* * *

><p>"Finalmente en casa…" susurraste mientras presionabas el botón del timbre. Tenías las llaves, pero realmente no tenías ganas de buscarlas en tu desordenada cartera. Como sea, Levi debía estar dentro porque los lunes sus clases terminaban a las 6:30pm y ya eran las 7pm.<p>

Como supusiste, él estaba ahí, no muy contento.

"¿Perdiste las llaves de nuevo idiota?"

Pero que bonito saludo. Especialmente después de un largo día. Te encogiste de hombros y entraste al departamento.

Primero lo primero – comida. Te estabas muriendo de hambre. No tuviste tiempo para almorzar. Los lunes siempre eran así – clases de tres horas cada una, tiempo de estudio y unos pocos minutos de receso, y finalmente los seminarios. Al menos otros días eran mejores.

Cuando tu estómago estaba lleno, podías ponerte manos a la obra. Colapsaste sobre la cama. Levi te miraba mientras tú leías un libro y suspiraba ruidosamente de rato en rato.

"¿Podrías callarte de una vez?" él te pregunto finalmente.

"Lo siento."

"¿Mal día?"

Y eso es totalmente inesperado. Levantaste la mirada para ver a Levi. Él te está observando, sin una pizca de curiosidad en su rostro lleno de aburrimiento.

"Como siempre," respondiste volviendo otra vez a tu lectura.

"Anda a dormir," él dice y repentinamente añade, "No puedo soportar tus estúpidos quejidos. Mañana tus clases comienzan a las 10 en punto, puedes revisar y corregir tus tareas mañana temprano."

"Pero no estoy cansada," mentiste tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Luces horrorosa."

Estabas acostumbrada a tales insultos, gracias a dios.

"Como siempre," repetiste, cerrando el libro y caminando hasta el baño, agarrando tu pijama en el camino. Profundamente, sus palabras te herían.

Después del primer día de compartir el piso con Levi—y fue hace dos meses—te diste cuenta de que tenías un problema. Te enamoraste de él.

¿Cuál era el problema?

Él no estaba enamorado de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DEL AUTOR: <strong>En este caso es una nota de la traductora, me pareció genial la idea de traducir ésta fanfic, me encantó desde el día uno. Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews a ver si quieren que la continue. Tengo todo el permiso de la autora original (Maddie612) para hacerlo. Y en caso de que quieran leerla en inglés está en su perfil. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia de mi traducción o lo que sea no duden en enviarme un MP. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Los ruidos que provenían de la calle y que se metían por la ventana entre abierta te despertaron a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

Tenías una hora para corregir las tareas de ayer. Cuando te inclinaste para agarrar tu bolso y sacar el libro que necesitabas, notaste que Levi aún dormía a pierna suelta. Eso te sorprendió un poco, ya que él siempre se despertaba temprano incluso si las clases comenzaran a las nueve, como hoy.

¿Deberías despertarlo? Te toma 15 minutos para llegar a la universidad desde el departamento. Repentinamente se te cruza un pensamiento por la cabeza – no sabes cuál carrera está estudiando Levi. Él nunca te lo ha dicho. Lo has visto en el campus como máximo dos veces, eso era todo. Te hace sentir triste. Tú siempre le hablabas de tus clases y de tus profesores. En cambio él, siempre está en silencio.

Le echas un vistazo a un Levi profundamente dormido y tu corazón se derrite. Combates contigo misma unos minutos con las ganas de tocar un mechón de negro cabello que cae por su frente grácilmente.

_De acuerdo, (t/n), sólo una vez._

Te inclinaste levemente sobre el y pasaste las yemas de tus dedos suavemente por sus cabellos negros. Luego, tomas un mechoncito más delgado entre tu dedo índice y el pulgar, te reprendes mentalmente por ser tan débil. Si Levi llegase a despertar sería tu fin, en lugar de despertarlo, estás jugando con su cabello.

Te agachas a su altura en el colchón y gentilmente halas su pijama blanco reluciente. "Levi, ¡despierta!"

Él instantáneamente abre sus ojos color cobalto, casi que te provoca un ataque al corazón. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Um… me desperté y estabas durmiendo, lo que no es normal," dijiste mientras que te sentabas en tu cama. "Y pensé que no te gustaría llegar tarde a tus clases…"

Él se sienta sobre la cama y suspira ruidosamente. "Gracias."

Tus labios se curvan en un intento de sonrisa en respuesta. Y entonces, te pones a revisar el libro para corregir tus tareas, como te lo habías propuesto la noche anterior antes de que Levi te interrumpiera. Todavía recordando su expresión de paz al dormir, comienzas a leer.

Con el rabillo del ojo, lograste vislumbrar que Levi tomaba su ropa de su cajón. Cuando él abandona la habitación para vestirse, rápidamente terminas el capítulo del libro que necesitabas repasar. Esperaste a que Levi saliera del baño para prepararte también.

"¿No se supone que ibas a corregir tus tareas?" él te pregunta, cuando te sientas en la mesa en el lado opuesto, tal y como ayer.

"Sí, ya lo hice," respondiste en tono bajo un poco triste, porque claramente él no quería desayunar contigo. Al menos, así actuaba.

Era más que un hecho, que un hombre como Levi jamás se iba a interesar en una mujer como tú. Tú estás completamente consciente de que él no te querría jamás incluso si fueses la última persona en el planeta no te querría. Para él, tú solo eres una molesta compañera de piso que no sabe ni siquiera como utilizar la aspiradora correctamente.

De repente te sientes mal. Después de que decidiste que tomarías el desayuno más tarde, te pones de pie y te encaminas hacia la habitación para lanzarte a la cama hasta que Levi dejara el departamento.

Sientes que tus mejillas comienzan a humedecerse. Nunca quisiste ser una carga para nadie. Especialmente para Levi. Pero la vida continuaba. Deberías enfocarte en la universidad. Tal vez estudiar te ayude a olvidarte de tus problemas.

* * *

><p>Ves a tus compañeros de clase subirse al autobús. Nadie se despide de ti. Nadie dice "te veo mañana". Nadie te sonríe. Todos ellos desaparecen en una multitud de estudiantes regresando a su hogar.<p>

Tu trataste de hacer amigos, de verás te esforzaste. Lo primero que hiciste fue, presentarte a esa chica rubia Annie que cursaba tu mismo año. Ella te rechazo y después de eso no intentaste hablar con otra persona.

Como te tomaba nada más 15 minutos llegar a tu departamento, siempre te ibas a pie. A la mitad del camino, comienza a llover. Y por supuesto que no llevaste un paraguas contigo, así que empiezas a correr lo más rápido que tus piernas te lo permiten y lo mojado del pavimento. Estás furiosa. Furiosa porque no eres lo suficientemente habilidosa en lo social como para hacer amistades. Furiosa porque no eres lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar la atención de Levi. Furiosa por ser quién eres.

En este preciso instante odias cada centímetro de tu cara y cuerpo.

A pesar de que llegaste al departamento en 5 minutos, tu cabello, abrigo, y bolso están empapados.

"¡Maldición!" Gritaste y cerraste tras un portazo.

Levi está ahí como era de esperarse. Ni siquiera lo miras, solo entras violentamente.

"Estás llenando el piso de mierda," dice mientras espera que te quites los zapatos.

Sin decir alguna palabra te encierras en el baño.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:<strong> ¡Que bien que les gustó la fanfic! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Espero siga siendo de su agrado tanto como lo es para mí . Lectora-senpai es una chica traviesa, jaja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

"¿Estás tratando de cagar, o puedo abrir la puerta?" dice Levi con un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

Te acuestas de lado y tu mejilla queda presionada en el suelo frío. Estaba limpio de todas maneras. Dejaste salir un quejido. Escuchaste los pasos lejanos de Levi para después volver a oírlos cerca, y que probablemente, haya regresado con un cuchillo para abrir la puerta.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, te sientas y rodeas tus piernas con tus brazos. Levi resopla irritado. Y luego, él te levanta cual pluma del suelo y te carga por el pasillo, quitándote los zapatos en el camino. Antes de que te colocara en la cama delicadamente, te quito el abrigo empapado.

Apenas tu cuerpo toca el colchón, estornudas.

"Lo que me faltaba," Levi murmura.

Te estremeces, más por el hecho de que él acababa de cargarte, que por el frío que hacía.

"Tienes 5 minutos para cambiarte," te ordena tu compañero de piso. "Estaré esperando en la cocina y mejor que tengas una buena excusa por lo del baño."

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras el, repite, "5 minutos."

Escondes tu rostro entre tus manos temblorosas. ¿Qué se supone que le ibas a decir? ¿Qué a nadie le agradas en clase? ¿Qué lo amas y él no te ama de regreso? ¡Maldición!

Ah, es cierto. Se supone que tenías que cambiarte.

Abres tu clóset con tu ropa dentro y escoges una blanca, con unas letras que dicen "¡Todo marcha de maravilla!". Pero que atinado. Te quitas la franela mojada y te pones la seca. No te cambias los vaqueros porque no están tan mojados. Y para finalizar te desenredas el cabello con los dedos.

Y luego, te diriges a la cocina para enfrentar a tu compañero de piso enojado.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunta Levi, mientras que te sientas en la silla opuesta. De alguna manera se las arreglo para hacerse su acostumbrado té negro. O tal vez ¿ya lo estaba tomando cuando llegaste?

Tragaste. "Nada especial."

"¿Alguien te hizo daño?" él deja de tomar y te mira meticulosamente.

"No," le respondes con la cabeza gacha, evitando a toda costa su mirada inquisidora.

"Dime." Él luce curioso.

Niegas con la cabeza firmemente. "No."

Él asiente ligeramente. "¿Entonces qué paso?"

Realmente no querías decirle. "Nada que te incumba."

"¿En serio?" Él levantó una ceja. Tú te muerdes el labio inferior. Él se ve tan guapo.

"En serio," Exhalaste.

Después de que respondieras, él pierde totalmente el interés en ti.

Como siempre.

Dejas la cocina y te vas a acostar a tu cama, ni siquiera te molestas en cambiarte la ropa. Entonces, cierras los ojos y cansada, te quedas dormida.

* * *

><p>Cuando te despiertas, está oscuro afuera. ¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado durmiendo?<p>

De repente, te sientes muy débil. Te pasas la lengua por tus labios resecos y te colocas de pie. Levi tenía un termómetro en el botiquín del baño. Caminas por el pasillo y cuando colocas la mano sobre en el picaporte de la puerta del baño, escuchas una voz familiar, "¿Qué estás haciendo, mocosa?" Levi está sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala con un libro en sus manos.

"Quiero tomarme la temperatura," explicas con la voz ronca, "y no me puedes llamar mocosa. Somos contemporáneos en edad."

"Tú eres más joven." Él camina hacia ti. "Ahora, vuelve a la cama, o podrías romper el termómetro mientras lo sostienes…"

Tú te encoges de hombros y vuelves a tu cama obedientemente. Un momento después él está en la habitación y te pasa el termómetro de mercurio. Lo colocas debajo de tu axila izquierda para descubrir, cinco minutos después, de que tienes quebranto.

Levi frunce el ceño al ver la línea rojiza del termómetro indicando que tenías 36.6 grados centígrados o quebranto de fiebre. "¿Has tomado algo hoy?"

Piensas por un momento. "No en realidad."

Levi entorna los ojos sale y vuelve con una botella de agua.

"Gracias." Comenzaste a tragarte el líquido vital.

"Contrólate un poco, idiota. No voy a cuidarte como si fuera una especie de niñera todo el tiempo."

"Nadie te está obligando a hacerlo," respondiste cerrando la botella.

Él no responde. Y se te viene un recuerdo de hace 7 minutos atrás.

"Como sea, dijiste que yo soy más joven que tú, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

"¿Acaso importa?" Él se recuesta en la pared y se cruza de brazos.

Tú ignoras su pregunta. "Tengo dieciocho y estoy en mi primer año universitario. ¿En qué año estás tú?"

Él resopla pero te responde igualmente, "En el primero, como tú."

Frunces el ceño levemente. _Piensa (t/n) ¡piensa!_

Oh, sí, ¡por supuesto!

"¿Es tu segunda carrera?"

"Sí," él dice, abriendo un poco los ojos. Lo sorprendí, pensaste con satisfacción.

Haces un calculo de 15 segundos, "Así que debes tener veintidós, por lo mínimo."

Él asiente confirmando tus especulaciones.

"Así que, ¿veintidós?"

"Sí," él dice con énfasis.

Pensaste en cómo te sentías por esa reciente información. Bueno, cuatro años no era una gran diferencia de edades. Y luego, recordaste que no importaba de todas maneras porque tus chances con Levi eran de una en un millón.

"Toma." Le devolviste su termómetro. "Necesito ducharme. No me demoro."

Dejas la habitación y a Levi, con una mirada burlona.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: <strong>Capítulo 3 recién salido del horno. Espero lo disfruten. Mwah. Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy muy muy feliz. ¡DE VERDAD LO HACEN! No saben lo contenta que estoy, les agradezco a cada una de ustedes . El capítulo 4 se tardará un poco más, pero espero poder publicarlo más rápido de lo que Levi se tarda diciendo la palabra "cagar" GRACIAS DE NUEVO .


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Una semana pasó desde el incidente del baño y desde que Levi te revelara su edad. Estabas tratando de enfocarte en la universidad, y no en tus problemas.

Es viernes y estás caminando al departamento después de una tarde de estudio. Está oscuro y no te gusta nada. Debiste haber tomado el autobús. Tomando en cuenta que ya llevabas 8 minutos caminando, te faltaba media cuadra para llegar a tu departamento.

Cuando pasabas por la licorería, de repente escuchaste una voz desconocida masculina, "¡Hey, nena! ¿En dónde está el fuego?"

Miras por sobre tu hombro para ver a tres hombres sentados en un banquito frente a una tienda.

_Primera regla, (t/n) – ignóralos. Ellos te dejarán en paz si no reaccionas ante sus comentarios._

Aceleras el paso.

"¡Ven y bebe con nosotros!" grita el otro hombre.

Tu corazón deja de latir por un segundo cuando escuchas unos pasos detrás de ti. _Por favor, no. _Alguien te agarra el brazo. Estás en shock.

"Es realmente maleducado rechazarnos, ¿sabes?" Sientes el aliento a licor del hombre en tu cara. Lo primero que logras hacer es quitar tu brazo de su agarre bruscamente. Pero el hombre lo agarra de nuevo. Los otros dos se te acercan. Uno de ellos sujeta una botella en su mano derecha.

Nunca habías estado tan atemorizada como lo estabas ahora. Ellos tenían el predominio, no había manera de que lograrás escapar. ¡Que estúpida habías sido! ¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi? Te diste cuenta de que estabas temblando.

Ellos te están diciendo algo, pero sus palabras son lejanas a tus oídos, no puedes escucharlos. Comienzas a ver borroso y no coordinas tus movimientos. Esto es imposible. ¡Sólo una vez! Solo una vez habías tenido un tiempo de estudio tan tarde.

De repente tienes el rostro manchado de sangre. Pero no es tu sangre. Sales de tu estado de shock y miras a tu alrededor. El hombre que tenía la botella ahora estaba acostado como desmayado en el pavimento, la sangre que recorría su nariz.

No hay tiempo para pensar. Rápidamente empujas con toda la fuerza posible al tipo que te sujeta al suelo. Cuando lo pateas con toda tu fuerza nuevamente en el estómago, alguien envía al tercero fuera del camino. Tú entrecierras los ojos para lograr ver a tu héroe. Por un momento puedes jurar que es bajo y tiene los cabellos del color de un cuervo.

Pero no es Levi.

Es Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

><p>"Si dices gracias de nuevo, te juro que te haré lo mismo que les hice a esos tipos."<p>

Tú y Annie están caminando juntas por calle. Resulta que, ella vivía en un departamento que estaba a una calle de distancia del tuyo.

"Lo siento, pero nunca será suficiente un solo gracias por lo que hiciste por mí," susurraste, aún en estado de shock después de lo que había pasado hace 5 minutos. "Como sea, no sabía que eras buena peleando."

"Mi papá es instructor de artes marciales," ella te explico brevemente. Ella no se ve como si quisiera hablar de eso así que cambias el tema.

"Pensé que yo no te agradaba. Al menos así actuaste."

Ella se queda en silencio por un momento, "No soy buena comunicándome."

"Ya veo… Oh, ahí está mi departamento." Señalaste al edificio al cual se estaban acercando.

"El mío está a una calle de aquí."

"¿Estás segura que llegaras bien?" abres la puerta de enfrente de la residencia de departamentos.

"¿Estás segura que vas a subir las escaleras y no te vas a matar en el intento?" Respondió la rubia de una manera cortante.

Tú te tragas la risa pero ella se ve muy seria.

"Sí, gracias una vez m—¡Lo siento! Entonces, ¿te veo el lunes?"

Ella asiente levemente y se voltea sobre sus talones para continuar su camino pero tú la agarras del brazo. "Annie, ¡una cosa más!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Ella te mira con sus ojos de un azul hielo, sin emoción alguna.

"¿Me veo como si algo malo me hubiera pasado?"

Ella te estudia por un rato. "Tienes sangre en la mejilla derecha y tu cabello está algo desordenado, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"No quiero que mi compañero de piso descubra que me atacaron."

"Eso va a ser algo difícil."

Dejaste salir un suspiro, "No importa. Disculpa la molestia. Adiós, Annie." Entras al edificio mientras que buscas las llaves en tu bolso y rezando porque Levi esté durmiendo.

No está durmiendo. Lo primero que hace apenas entras al departamento es observarte meticulosamente.

"Siempre tienes que meterte en problemas, ¿no es así?" él pregunta, sin emoción.

Sientes tu labio inferior temblar a la par que respondes. "Tal vez este equivocada, pero no es asunto tuyo."

Lo pasas rápidamente, para ir a limpiarte la cara al baño. Cuando pasas al baño, el se burla, "Parece que a la Señorita _'¡Todo marcha de maravilla!_' no le está marchando todo de maravilla como presume siempre."

"¿Disculpa?" Abriste la puerta rápidamente. "¡Podría estar muerta!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire. "Tres hombres me acosaron, ¡y si mi compañera de clases Annie no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, podrías haber estado buscando una nueva compañera de piso justo en este instante!"

No esperas que te responda nada, solo cierras la puerta del baño ruidosamente y comienzas a lavarte la cara. Después vas a buscar tu pijama a tu habitación pero Levi te detiene, él aún está en el pasillo.

"¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi o el autobús?" él pregunta agarrándote por la muñeca. "Si lo hubieras hecho, no podrías haber estado cerca de una violación inminente." Tus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Estás diciendo que sería mi culpa si me llegaran a violar?"

"No, estoy diciendo que fuiste extremadamente irresponsable."

"Esa fue una de las cosas más atemorizantes que me haya ocurrido jamás, Levi," susurraste. "Y ahora me estás agarrando como uno de esos hombres," tu voz se quebró. No querías lucir débil en frente de él. Ya eras una carga muy pesada para él. Decidiste enseñarle a Levi que valía la pena compartir el departamento contigo.

Te sueltas de su agarre, agarras tu pijama y regresas al baño. El ruido de la ducha, el agua corriendo, cubren exitosamente tus gemidos dolorosos.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:<strong> Capítulo 4 recién salido del horno, jaja. Gracias por sus reviews. Espero lo disfruten. Besitos. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia y la traducción. Yo creo que este es el último capítulo del año, pero no sé :3. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS! Me hacen muuuuy feliz . Haré lo posible para traducir más rápido. ¡Les deseo un próspero año nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias otra vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Al llegar el fin de semana, vas a tu trabajo de medio tiempo, como siempre. El doctor Grisha Jaeger te empleo en su clínica privada como su secretaria en recepción. Tu trabajo incluye arreglar las citas de los pacientes y tratar de no quedarte dormida sobre el escritorio.

Hoy, sólo había pocos pacientes así que tenías toda la comodidad de poder anidarte en la mullida silla. A las 4 en punto el hijo de tu jefe regresa de la escuela. Él siempre visita la clínica después de sus clases sabáticas.

"Hola, (t/n)." Él te saluda entrando a la sala de espera.

"Hola, Eren." Le sonríes levemente.

Eren es más joven que tú – él está en el último año de secundaria. Como sea, eso no hacía ninguna diferencia. A pesar de su edad, igual lo considerabas un buen amigo. Su optimismo y determinación eran contagiosos.

"¿En dónde están Mikasa y Armin?" preguntaste a la par que bostezabas. Mikasa y Armin eran los amigos de Eren. Los padres de Mikasa murieron cuando ella tenía nueve años y desde entonces, ella ha estado viviendo en la casa de Eren bajo la custodia de los padres de Eren. Armin es huérfano también pero su abuelo se encarga de él.

"Ellos fueron a la farmacia a conseguir algunos medicamentos para mi padre," explica Eren tumbándose en la silla a tu lado. "¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?"

Recuerdas el incidente de ayer y tu mirada cae al piso. "Regular. Pasé por algunas situaciones complicadas, pero nada demasiado grave."

Eren de repente estalla en carcajadas.

"¿Qué pasa?" no puedes evitar sonreír. Él luce tan divertido.

"Déjame contarte una historia de hoy," él comienza a hablar con una voz divertida. "¡No vas a creer lo que un compañero de clase le dijo a mi profesor de biología ayer!"

Hasta el final de tu jornada de trabajo, él te entretiene con historias graciosas de su vida como estudiante de último año de secundaria. No pudiste evitar reír y reír tanto que por esos momentos olvidaste todos tus problemas.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Levi entra a la pequeña sala sosteniendo una taza—con té negro supones—en su mano derecha.<p>

Lo miras por encima de tu hombro, aún con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. "Quería mirar una película. ¿Es un crimen?"

Él sólo logra bufar en respuesta. Vuelves la mirada a la televisión. La película que elegiste comienza, cuando Levi de repente se tumba en la plaza del sofá justo a tu lado. Él posa su brazo en el espaldar del sofá y tú tragas duro. Puedes sentir su mano derecha detrás de tu cabeza. Te distrae tanto, que no puedes concentrarte en la película.

Esto es ridículo, pasa por tu mente. No tienes ni idea de cómo se llama el protagonista. Ignorando el brazo de Levi, te cruzas de brazos, aprietas tus manos en puños y los colocas debajo de tus axilas.

Sólo funciona por unos minutos.

Cuando comienzas a entender la trama de la película, Levi se rasca la nariz con la mano derecha. Y cuando lo vuelve a poner en su posición original, accidentalmente te roza la oreja izquierda con sus dedos fríos.

"Estás roja," él señala mientras te echa una mirada.

"¿En serio?" tú gruñes, tratando de arreglarte el cabello estratégicamente para que te tapara la cara y tu obvia sonrojes.

"Tal vez deberías quitarte ese suéter," él sugiere nunca quitando la mirada de la pantalla de la televisión. Tú le das una mirada maliciosa.

Y luego se te enciende el bombillo – Levi no puede saber que no tienes nada además de un brassier debajo del suéter que estabas usando. Él nada más sugirió que te lo quitaras, porque él pensó que tú sonrojo era a causa del calor.

"No estoy segura de que eso califique como una buena idea," respondes mirando al peli-negro.

Él levanta sus cejas. "¿No crees que lo sea?"

"Incluso si calificara como una, no resolvería el problema… Ahora, discúlpame," añades rápidamente antes de que él preguntara por qué. "Quiero seguir viendo la película sin interrupciones."

* * *

><p>"Que película de mierda," Afirma Levi cuando los créditos comienzan a aparecer.<p>

"Sí, estuvo terrible," estuviste de acuerdo. "Ehm… ¿te importa si uso el baño?"

El frunce el ceño. "Los domingos siempre soy yo quien lo usa primero."

Tú le sonríes levemente. "Por favor, necesito despertarme más temprano que de costumbre mañana."

Él suspira y te mira por un momento. Evitas su mirada, avergonzada.

"Está bien," él asiente.

"Gracias." Apresuradamente corres al cuarto, agarras tu pijama y te encierras en el baño.

Tomas una ducha lo más rápido posible y te cepillas los dientes impacientemente. Mañana tú y Annie se van a la universidad, juntas. No puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad de hacer una amistad gracias a la impuntualidad.

Cuando estás acostada en tu cama tibia, es el turno de Levi para usar el baño. Escuchas la cascada de agua que proviene del baño, mientras cierras los ojos tratando de quedarte dormida.

Estás comenzando a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando tu compañero de piso entra a la habitación y te despierta.

"¿Podrías al menos explicarme por qué era tan necesario que usaras el baño primero?" Él se deja caer en su cama.

Bostezas cerrando los ojos de nuevo. "Mañana me voy junto con alguien a la universidad…"

Levi te pregunta algo más pero no pudiste escuchar qué porque el sueño te pudo, y te quedaste dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:<strong> Capítulo 5 . Espero lo disfruten. Y espero que hayan pasado una hermosa víspera de año nuevo. Como siempre: ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, Y FAVS! No duden en mandarme un MP cualquier cosa . Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Lentamente abres los ojos y te estiras en la cama. El sonido de un goteo constante podía llegar a tus oídos tras la ventana abierta. Después de despertarte un poco más lanzas tu mirada al reloj de la pared.

"¿Qué demonios?" De repente ya no sientes sueño. Saltando de la cama, agarras tu teléfono móvil para verificar que el reloj de la pared no estuviera adelantado. Desafortunadamente, están perfectamente sincronizados. Gruñes con rabia y comienzas a analizar tu situación rápidamente.

Luego de dos minutos te das cuenta que es totalmente inútil ir a la universidad hoy. En resumen – te quedaste dormida causando de esa manera que te perdieras media hora de clases. Las manecillas del reloj puestas implacablemente sobre las diez y media.

"Maldición…" Te lanzas sobre la cama y colocas ambas manos en tu rostro. Lo peor de la situación no era el hecho de que te habías perdido las clases, ni siquiera te importaba eso.

Annie.

La visión de Annie esperando por ti en la reja al frente de donde residías era lo que más te aterrorizaba. De seguro que la decepcionaste.

Golpeas la mesita de noche, furiosa contigo misma. La mínima oportunidad que había para establecer una amistad con Annie ya no existía. Le probaste que eras exactamente la persona que ella creía que eras, cuando ella te rechazo al principio del semestre.

Y lo perdiste todo por culpa de la estúpida alarma de tu teléfono móvil que jamás sonó.

Alcanzaste tu desafortunado teléfono móvil. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapa de tus labios al observar que alguien había apagado la alarma. Cuando estas a punto de gritar en frustración, la puerta de tu habitación se abrió abruptamente.

Tú aprietas la mandíbula, lista para pagar los platos rotos con tu adorado compañero de piso pero él es más rápido que tú.

"A juzgar por tus gemidos, estaba seguro de que alguien quería torturarte al rojo vivo."

Sólo le mandaste una mirada y te volteaste en tu lugar. Cuentas hasta diez mientras miras el techo.

De repente algo se te viene a la mente. Levantas la cabeza.

"¿Tú sabías que me quería levantar temprano, no es así?" Miraste a Levi, quien ahora se recostaba del marco de la puerta.

Él asiente con su usual expresión impasible.

"Entonces… entonces ¿por qué no me despertaste?" Estallaste.

Levi levanta sus cejas. Bajas la cabeza y la mirada al suelo, avergonzada de tus acciones.

"Lo siento tanto, yo no debí…" dices con un hilo de voz, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

"El desayuno está listo," Levi dice estoicamente y deja la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

Lentamente te levantas de la cama. Decides que tomaras una ducha luego del desayuno, y te diriges a la cocina en pijama.

La vista del comedor te deja sin aliento. Si no conocieras el carácter de Levi ("¿Y tú conoces su carácter?" pregunta una pequeña voz en tu cabeza.), podrías haber pensado que él invito a la universidad completa a tomar el desayuno con ustedes.

Cambiabas la vista de un plato a otro. Huevos revueltos, sándwiches de jamón, queso y tomate, tostadas y más. En el otro lado de la mesa tu compañero de piso colocó dos tazas con té negro recién colado.

"¿Vamos a abrir un café?" preguntas, asombrada mientras te sientas en la silla al frente de Levi.

Él ignora tu pregunta y agarra su taza de té. No sabiendo como debías actuar después de tu explosión repentina, agarras la otra taza de té.

Los dos consumen sus desayunos en silencio. Cuando finalmente la mesa está vacía, pones tu atención en la ventana a tu izquierda.

"¿Es Annie esa amiga a la que se supone que debías ver esta mañana?" Levi habla de la nada.

"Sí," respondes aún mirando por a la ventana. Espera. ¿Él acaba de decir _Annie_?

Volteas la mirada hacía él.

"¿Conoces a Annie?"

Levi se encoge de hombros.

"Ella estuvo aquí esta mañana y dejo un recado para ti diciendo que sus clases de hoy estaban todas canceladas porque su profesor se intoxico con la comida." Sus labios se curvan en una débil sonrisa al terminar de pronunciar las dos ultimas palabras.

Tú parpadeas.

"¿Mis clases qué?"

"Canceladas," Levi repite calmado.

"Oh por…" dejas caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. "Y esa es la razón por la cual no me despertaste…"

"Y también apague tu maldita alarma antes de que no tuviera chance de hacerlo."

"Lo siento tanto," susurras, tu rostro haciendo contacto con la superficie fría de la mesa. "Pero espera un segundo." Levantas la cabeza. "¿Por qué sigues aquí aún? No creo que tu profesor se haya intoxicado también."

Levi se levanta.

"Me tome un día libre," dice y se marcha de la cocina.

"¿Por qué?" te levantas detrás de él, siguiéndolo hasta la pequeña sala.

"¿Tengo que justificar todas mis acciones?" él suspira dejándose caer en el mueble. "Simplemente no fui hoy a la universidad, punto y fin."

Tú abres y cierras la boca en un ademán de formular la pregunta de otra manera, pero él te lanza una mirada gélida y simplemente optas por lo sano y te quedas callada.

De repente recuerdas las palabras de Levi en la cocina.

_Y también apague tu maldita alarma antes de que no tuviera chance de hacerlo._

Ahora, eso fue estúpido. ¿Por qué él dijo eso? El que estuviera afirmando un hecho tan obvio sonaba extraño viniendo de él. En una situación normal él jamás te hubiese informado de algo tan nulo como aquello.

Entonces él tenía una razón para decírtelo.

No tienes idea de cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que eventualmente decidieras sentarte junto a tu compañero de piso. De una manera avergonzada te sientas en el mueble, tus pensamientos aún ocupados por la afirmación tan extraña.

Y luego, te golpea como un balón en la cara.

Para apagar la alarma antes de que pudiera sonar, Levi debió haber desbloqueado tu teléfono.

Tu teléfono tiene contraseña de desbloqueo.

La contraseña es…

_Oh no…_

"Entonces…" comienzas a jugar con tus dedos nerviosamente echándole miradas ladinas a Levi. _Él sabe._

Él levanta las cejas inquisidoramente.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" tu preguntas, encogiéndote y ahora tu compañero de piso luce más alto.

Levi se inclina sobre ti lentamente. Puedes sentir su aliento cálido haciéndole cosquillas a tu oreja mientras habla.

"No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?"

* * *

><p><strong>NTT: <strong>Uy, el heichou se nos puso hot. CAPÍTULO 6 EXTRA Porque el 5 está corto y -cough- algo aburrido. Les prometo que la cosa se pone buena dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, por favor sigan leyendo, les prometo que no se arrepentiran. ¡gracias! **  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sientes tus piernas temblando a la par que te pones sobre tus pies. Levi ladea una ceja hacia ti, claramente curioso por tu comportamiento.<p>

"Discúlpame por un momento." Te rascas la nuca nerviosamente, el rubor carmesí expandiéndose por todo tu rostro. "Debo tomar una ducha."

Caminas a zancadas fuera de la sala, sintiendo los ojos grisáceos de Levi siguiéndote. Él no dijo nada pero tú sabes que está plenamente consciente de todo. Sobre tu estúpido enamoramiento de él. Nunca antes te habías sentido tan avergonzada.

Necesitabas salir. Tomar un bocado de aire fresco. Pensar todo de nuevo.

Te encuentras a ti misma fuera de tus cavilaciones y al frente de tu armario. Sin pensarlo mucho, agarras ropa interior limpia, una blusa blanca, pantalones de chándal y una sudadera negra.

Antes de que entres al baño, le echas un vistazo a la sala. Levi aún está en el mueble, en la misma posición que lo dejaste hace dos minutos. Su vista está puesta en dirección de la ventana. Sacudes la cabeza firmemente y te metes al baño.

Luego de una ducha rápida, te cambias de ropa a la que trajiste y lanzas la pijama a la cesta de ropa sucia.

Habiendo hecho eso, te diriges a la puerta para salir.

"¡Voy a salir!" gritas en dirección a la sala, sin esperar por la respuesta, y sales del departamento.

La brisa fresca del día te golpea la cara apenas pones un pie en el pavimento. Empiezas a trotar por la calle. Es una mañana fría pero refrescante.

Tratando de concentrarte en el trote, alejando cualquier pensamiento desagradable.

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala…_

¡Pero que estúpida eras! Te preguntas si alguna vez volverías a tener el valor para mirar a Levi a la cara.

Después de 10 minutos de trote estás sudando y tus pulmones rogando por aire también. Tal vez no debiste haber trotado-corrido tan agresivamente. Decidiendo descansar por un momento, te apoyas de una barandilla, inhalando desesperada por bocanadas de aire.

Inhalas profundamente un gran bocado de aire y lo dejas salir lentamente. A la par, que inspeccionabas la calle de al frente meticulosamente

"¿(t/n)?" Te sobre exaltas al escuchar tu nombre casi en un susurro proveniente de alguien a tu izquierda.

"Hola Annie." Le ofreces una sonrisa leve a tu compañera de clase. "¿Día libre, eh?"

Annie Leonhardt se cruza de brazos. Ella tiene puesta una sudadera gris de capucha y un par de pantalones que le llegan hasta la rodilla negros de algodón. Su cabello rubio está acomodado en una cola de caballo.

"¿Has estado peleando con un ogro?" Ella pregunta, examinando tu cara sudorosa.

Tratas de reír pero la voz no puede escapar de tu boca. En lugar de eso, sonríes confundida.

"Yo… yo quería salir," explicas tomando pequeñas pausas para controlar tu respiración.

"¿Y por qué?" ella te da una botella con agua.

"Gracias." Tomas tres sorbos del líquido frío y luego colocas la botella en la barandilla a tu lado. "Y-yo soy una tonta Annie…"

Tu mirada se pone sobre las manos de ella descansando sobre su cintura, con el temor de mirarla a sus ojos azules.

"Todos los que trotan sin una botella de agua son tontos."

Pestañeas por enésima vez debido a que tus ojos comienzan a arder. De repente quieres contarle todo lo que ha acontecido en tu vida.

Y eso haces.

Annie te escucha con toda la atención posible. Ella asiente un par de veces pero no dice nada. Le dices todo lo que te pesa en el corazón. Al final de tu historia, estás hablando con un tono de voz difícil de alcanzar a oír. Cuando le cuentas sobre la contraseña de tu teléfono, ella lleva su mano hasta la tuya y te levanta como si fueras tan ligera o más que una pluma. Tú esperas en silencio su respuesta pero ella sólo te mira con su expresión fría de siempre.

"Dios…" Tu mano recorre parte de tu rostro y por entre tus cabellos. "Lo siento tanto… No sé porqué te dije sobre eso. Comenzamos a hablar ¿cómo hace tres días?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza levemente, aún en silencio. Comienzas a sentir el pánico recorriendo toda tu garganta.

"Oh por dios, Annie… Soy un caso perdido…" Empiezas a hiperventilar, cayendo sobre la dura realidad que vivías. "No puedo volver al departamento y simplemente pretender que no ha sucedido nada…"

Una carcajada histérica se te sale de la boca. Te agachas y te agarras la cabeza con ambas mano dejando salir un pequeño gemido.

Y luego Annie se agacha para estar a tu altura al frente de ti. Ella te agarra por las muñecas haciendo que la mires.

"(t/n)," ella habla calmadamente. "Eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer. Volverás al departamento y pretenderás que nada ha pasado. Porque nada pasó."

"Pero-"

"No," ella te interrumpe. "Necesitas comenzar a tratarlo normal, (t/n)."

Ella se pone de pie agarrando la botella de agua. La imitas.

"Annie, yo…" Tu voz se corta porque algo húmedo aterriza sobre tu nariz. Levantas la cabeza.

"Nieve."

Tú frunces el ceño. A causa del "asunto Levi" perdiste totalmente la noción del tiempo.

"¿Qué día es?"

"Veinticinco de noviembre," Annie responde brevemente.

Abres los ojos como platos. De alguna manera los dos meses que has estado viviendo con Levi se las arreglaron para pasar desapercibidos.

"Mejor es que me vaya yendo," afirmas. Annie asiente.

"Buena idea." Ella sube la capucha y la arregla de manera que solo su nariz y boca son visibles.

Tomas un paso en su dirección.

"Annie, gracias…"

Ella sólo se arregla el mechón de cabello rubio que se salió de su cola de caballo en la parte derecha de su rostro. De repente notas lo hermosa que ella es. No solamente en el exterior pero en el interior también.

"Te veo mañana entonces." Te subes el cierre de tu sudadera porque comienza a nevar con más fuerza.

"Supongo." Annie se voltea y comienza a correr en dirección opuesta a la tuya.

Tragas. Ella realmente estaba determinada para correr en un clima como este. Tú seguiste su ejemplo y también te colocaste la capucha. Entonces, después de haber decidido que ibas a caminar en lugar de correr, comienzas a dirigirte hacia tu departamento. No querías desmayarte a la mitad de camino.

Desafortunadamente cuando por fin llegas, parada al frente de la entrada de tu departamento, estás totalmente empapada. Dudas al mirar el timbre. Después del discurso de Annie estás lista para enfrentar a Levi, pero no tal vez con la nieve derritiéndose por todo tu cuerpo.

Eventualmente tratas de colocar el mango de la puerta hacia abajo. Para tu sorpresa, la puerta se abre fácilmente. Entras tranquilamente al departamento, preguntándote si Levi aún estaría en la sala.

La puerta emite un pequeñísimo 'click' luego de que la cierras detrás de ti.

"Estoy seguro de que es ella." La voz cortante de Levi te hace estremecer. Parece que está hablando con alguien por teléfono. El sonido de pasos provenientes de la sala es señal de que tu compañero de piso está dando vueltas por la habitación.

Tú permaneces callada y quieta queriendo saber a quién se refiere.

"Sí, cabello rubio, ojos azul claro," él afirma, obviamente molesto con la persona que esta al otro lado de la línea. Tu estómago se retuerce.

Te pones la mano en el pecho, temiendo que los latidos de tu corazón sean los delatores. Te sientes enferma de repente. Mientras haces el intento por mantener tu desayuno dentro de ti, Levi termina de hablar por teléfono y, a juzgar por los sonidos, se lanza en el mueble.

"Te tenemos, Annie Leonhardt," él susurra tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: <span>PRIMERO QUE NADA: <span>**LAMENTO QUE TARDE TANTO PARA ACTUALIZAR. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo. Es que comencé la universidad, y estoy estudiando _medicina_. Y no es fácil, ya tengo un montón de tareas para la semana que viene y bueno, de verdad lo siento muchísimo. Probablemente actualize el próximo domingo, por mis horarios. ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE LES GUSTE 3 Y siempre es un placer para mí traducir esta genial historia. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS! Me hacen muy feliz 3. De nuevo ¡un millón de gracias! :) disfruten.


End file.
